Search for Truth
by Robin the legend
Summary: After a freak storm builds up in Retroville Jimmy begins to believe that it is caused by an evil force and pushes his limits to the max to find out what it is. while trying to deal with Goddards endless teasing about liking Cindy.
1. Default Chapter

Jimmy Neutron was peering out of the window in his bedroom as what appeared to be according to the weather people a freak storm caused by some unknown force. Jimmy turned his gaze to Goddard his robotic dog and said "Hey Goddard I wonder if this freak storm is caused by some sort of Alien race or monster?" Jimmy turned his blue eyes back to the storm outside just in time to see purple, orange, blue and pink lighting flash all at once. at this Jimmy frowned and whispered to Goddard "This is no normal thunder storm boy it's being caused by someone or something evil and I have to Find out before it gets out of hand!". Jimmy was not the only one watching the freak storm across from his house was the house that belonged to his rival Cindy Vortex. Libby who was Cindy's Best friend was sitting at the window with her, "Geez this storm is kinda strange don't ya think girlfriend?" Libby asked turning to face Cindy who was still staring at the different colours of lighting flashing outside, "Yeah I have to admit we've never had a storm like this before I wonder if Neutron is looking into it right now?" Cindy also knew that this was no normal storm and she secretly hoped that Jimmy would find out what was causing such a freak storm. Suddenly Cindy and Libby heard Jimmy's voice coming from his house since Cindy's window was opened a little. Cindy and Libby peered down to the front door of Jimmy's house.

And saw the door smash open and out came Goddard followed by Jimmy who seemed to be shouting "GODDARD! STOP IT CUT IT OUT! I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON CINDY VORTEX!" from what Cindy and Libby could see Goddard was prancing around with his green screen on that had something obviously to do with Cindy playing over and over on Goddards screen. Cindy was shocked she didn't know what to say or do turning her gaze to Libby she said "Umm Libby did you just hear what I just heard?" Libby nodded and said "I'm way ahead of ya Girlfriend!".

well chapter 1 is done sorry it's so short but i've other things to do today but please R&R and enjoy! 


	2. So It Begins

Finally Godard finished teasing Jimmy for the night and began leading a very puffed out Jimmy back inside the house. Jimmy who was unaware that Cindy and Libby had been watching him and Godard running around the place from Cindy's bedroom window closed his front door before collapsingon the floor puffed out from chasing Godard around. looking up at Godard Jimmy gleared and said through clenched teeth "Godard when are you gonna stop teasing me about liking Cindy?" Godard just sat there staring at Jimmy as if to say "I will Stop teasing once you tell Cindy how you really feel about her!"rolling his eyes Jimmy stood up and was just about to head up to his bedroom when a loud crackling sound tore at the silent night air, Jimmy jumping slightly from the sudden noise ran to the louge rooms window and peered outside and saw that the clouds had gotten darker and the different coloured lighting seemed to be growing stronger by the minute.

Frowning Jimmy forgetting all about Godard teasing him turned to his robot friend and said "Godard we need to get to Retroland cause it seems like the lighting is more powerful over that way so maybe we will find what is causing this storm!" Godard nodded in agreement but flinched slightly as more lighting flashed over head. Jimmy quickly bounded up the stairs to his room and grabbed what looked likea bright red and blue jaggered lighting bolt. stuffing that into his pocket Jimmy raced back down stairs and opened his front door and slowly walking out with Godard right behind him. once out on the street Jimmy suddenly heard another crackling sound but it seemed a lot closer than what the others were, looking around with a confused look on his face Jimmy tried to see where the noise was coming from since it was becoming louder but before he could see it coming a huge jaggered shaped streak of red lighting came shooting down from the pitch black sky and striking Jimmy in the middle of his chest. the impact sent him flying backwards and crashing into a brick wall. "BARK! BARK!" Godard cried and raced over to Jimmy who was laying flat on his stomach on the hard cold ground.

Godard tried to get closer to Jimmy but electricity was sparking up all over his body and he seemed to be out cold, as lighting kept flashing over head back at Cindy's house Cindy was practicing her karate skills while Libby as always was listining to her music. Cindy suddenly stopped practicing skills and a look of concern suddenly washed over her face and she felt that something was wrong. Libby who had noticed Cindy looking worried took off her head phones and said "Hey girl is everything alright you seemed kinda tense about something?". Cindy looked at Libby then turned to her window and peered outside over at Jimmy's house, finally she spoke "Libby I don't feel right I feel as if something has happened and it's something bad too!". Libby looked a little freaked out and walking over to peer out the window with Cindy she said "Does it have anything to do with Jimmy by any chance?" Cindy just shook her head and said in a almost whisper "I'm not sure? but something tells me that he is involved and I feel I must find out why, and...I hope Jimmy is alright?"

well chapter two is up sorry it's a little short but plz enjoy! 


End file.
